


a test of true strength (of will against daichi's thighs)

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LoK AU, M/M, alternate universe - legend of korra, bo is an earthbender and dai is a firebender bc why not, bokuto is scraeming, earth bending, fire bending, thighchi strikes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: during a tournament against his best friend, koutarou realises the issue of being paired with sawamura daichi - more specifically being behind him and histhighs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eijirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijirou/gifts).



> tHIS IS FOR JAMIE BC IM GONNA SCRAEM ABOUT THIGHCHI + THAT ASK THINGY  
> [p.s not beta read or edited]

He could have sworn, then and there, that the gods above are testing his strength of will in every single way possible they could think of. Unfortunately for him, their methods are incredibly influential in swaying him to fail.

No one could argue with Koutarou in that moment, as he crouches between an erupted wall of earth, pieces of dirt and pebbles falling onto him randomly, that being on the same team with Sawamura Daichi is a mistake.

(It’s not really, Sawamura is one of the strongest fire benders there is)

The worst mistake Koutarou has made during the tournament is choosing to be next to Sawamura. He is a strong pillar of nearly burning flames, soft flickers that lick at his tanned skin and curl over thick muscle.  

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Koutarou, fire benders tended to be in front of earth benders as one of the main forces of attack - although Sawamura has always been a defensive fighter he has shown incredible skill and talent that leaves Koutarou in awe every time – Koutarou has an excellent view of his celestial kissed, god sculpted thighs.

Koutarou could feel himself dying inside every time Sawamura moves and slaps both his cheeks to bring back his concentration.

 He grunts loudly and slams his foot to the ground, causing a chunk of it to be pushed up. Koutarou twists and kicks it, sending it towards the other side of the arena, right towards Kuroo, his large smirk curled even wider as Nishinoya destroyed the block of earth, returning one of his own.

Sawamura yells a warning but Koutarou is already darting forward, arms swinging back and then forwards, pulling a wave of shrunken metal with him and aiming it at the opposing team with a victorious battle cry.

Kuroo yelped and Nishinoya screamed something including thunder than Koutarou couldn’t hear over the thudding of his own heart. He turns, golden eyes wide and pulsing with the glow of winning, black and grey streaked hair falling in curls around his face, and runs towards Sawamura.

Arms coming around his waist and lifting Sawamura up, Koutarou laughs loudly and jumps around. Sawamura’s laughter following him so after and he feels himself falling in the tornado that is Sawamura Daichi’s entire being.

Koutarou didn’t want to put Sawamura down, nuzzling his head against his chin with a grin before Sawamura pats the fluffs of Kotuarou’s hair. Once down, Koutarou tugs him towards him and smiles cheekily, hands sliding down until they squeeze at his outer thighs.

“These things could crush watermelons,” Koutarou chirps, before he gasps. “Sawamura! You have to do that, right now, holy crap I’m gettin’ Kuroo to see as proof.”

Sawamura chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Never tried,” he begins, eyes darting up Koutarou’s face, drinking up all his features as they light up. “But I’m sure I could crush more than that.”

Koutarou slaps his mouth as a scream leaves and he stares at his partner, astounded and shocked, soon a smile made its way to his face and he leans in closer.

“Please kill me with these,” he whispers, he poked Sawamura’s thighs childishly and huffed happily when he squirms. “I wouldn’t mind a death by Thighchi, because _holy shit_.”

Sawamura’s cheeks warm up and he brushes Koutarou’s lips with the tips of his fingers, each hot as the flames he’d just created previously. With an eyebrow raised and a smirk, Koutarou nips at his fingertips gently, earning him an amused look from Sawamura.

Rolling his eyes, he surges forward and kisses Koutarou, arms coming up and over his shoulders and pulling him closer with a hum of approval.

Against his will, Koutarou pulls away and taps Sawamura on the nose, watching him scrunch it up in confusion before staring at Koutarou, lower lip falling into a pout, soft and plump and red from their kiss.

Koutarou is weak, very weak man, with great needs and all he needs right now (and possible forever) is Sawamura Daichi, breathless and in his arms, wrapped around one another as they have a victory dinner together.

But first, he bumps Sawamura’s head with his own and watches as his entire face lights up, feather light and everlasting, the changes in Sawamura are always so vivid to Koutarou, from the corner of his lips lifting higher, to the freckles on his cheeks and nose flashing with Sawamura’s inner fire.

Sawamura Daichi is a celestial being and all Koutarou wants to do it kiss him silly and leave the both breathless and giggling madly.

“It’s magic,” he comments immediately, Sawamura makes a noise at the back of his throat – curious and waiting for explanation. The two had already left the arena, making their way back to Sawamura’s apartment to rest for the rest of the day before their next match in a few days.

“Being around you, it’s like magic, or – or earth bending,” he continues and Sawamura links their hands together, fingers intertwining. “Fucking amazing and natural and, and _right!”_

Sawamura splutters and tries to cover his face with his other hand, only to fail when Koutarou stops in front of him and clasps his flailing hand within his own and presses a series of kisses over his knuckles and to the centre of his palm.

“You’re like the earth, Daichi, you’re solid, strong and you protect me.”

“I’m a fire bender, Bokuto,” Sawamura tries to dismiss it, but could see the warm look in Koutarou’s eyes and falter. “You’re… Kou, you’re like fire, so goddamn bright and beautiful.”

Koutarou grins and rolls his shoulders back before throwing his head back as well and yelling at the top of his lungs “ _I LOVE SAWAMURA DAICHI!”_

“Holy shit – K _ou!”_

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i just wrote, this entire thing makes no sense to be but im really tired and i think im getting a cold so ayeeee to random,,, er,,, fic??? this is so bad, im laughing so hard and im gonna go hide in shame oh my god asdf
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](shouyouohno.tumblr.com)


End file.
